The Bond of Two Flames
by PIECEofWINX
Summary: Pairing: Ace X Bloom Made by me transleted by Elemoworld
1. Chapter 1

Fireplace

Since I was a little child, I sat in front of the chimney in the evenings. I was watching the flames with my chlidlike eyes.  
Every time I saw fire, I was hypnotized by it's beauty.  
I could look at fire for ages.  
It was faszinating for me.  
Whenever I felt sad or lonely, I just had to take a look at fire.  
The red and orange flames filled me with happiness and warmth.  
Of course my parents were always there for me.  
But there were things I just told one person.  
Whenever I needed someone to talk to, I walked over to the chimney and told the fire about my thoughts and feelings. It listened to me. Sometimes I even believed to hear it's voice...  
Mentally, I would have been broken if the fire hadn't healed my soul.  
In school they bullied me, because of my red- orange hair. Unfortunately, I got born with these...  
The called me ,,Reddie" for exampel, or ,,Carrot" and even ,,Firehead" back then. I hated it.  
But it got even worse...  
Some Children started to steal my things. Additionally, two older boys started to blame me and sometimes they even hit me.  
I carried myself back wounded. My parents were working. That's why I was all alone at home...  
Suddenly a voice in my head whispered: ,, Go to the chimney..." Back then I didn't know why, but I did what the voice told me to do.  
,,Put your hand into the flames.", said a male voice. I did what I was told to, because I had a feeling like it was okay to trust the voice. The flames didn't burn me. Instead they did the opposit. They closed all my wounds. It was my remedy for mental and physical pain.  
One day when I was on my way back home, I got assaulted by some boys. The pulled me into a dark ally and started to undress me. I tried to free myself, but it didn't work. Traumatized and wounded they left me lying in the dark alley. I did not know how, but somehow I managed to limp home. And again I was alone at home.  
I did not go to the first aid kit as anyone else would do. Instead, I squatted down in front of the fireplace and held my hand in the fire.  
I felt so dirty and abused .  
Weeping, I sat there with my hand in the fire.  
My physical wounds were healed instantly, of course .  
But the wounds in my soul would need much longer to heal in order ...  
After about one year, I was finally able to regain confidence to my father and also to other men. Before that, however, I often had problems with the confidence of men . Whenever I touched a man panic spread through me.  
Panic and fear of being raped again .  
I 've always had a strange and wonderful link for the element fire.  
Near the fireplace I remembered things that I usually don't.

Fire is not my enemy.

But was and is my friend , my protector , my brother and my inspiration.


	2. Chapter 2

Betrayal

Rebbeca was her name. The girl they found unconscious lying in the woods 6 days ago, was a fairy of stories. You was able to make a story exciting and thrilling . Although it is actually boring.

Everyone in Alfea listened to their stories just as the Winx Club did.

Eventually , the Winx became friends with the brown -haired storyteller .

Bloom had somehow a strange feeling when she saw Rebbeca.

The fairy of the Dragon fire sat alone on a bench.

Her friends listened to Rebbeca intently who was telling a story. For some reason the Winx didn't want Bloom to be with them today. Therefore, Bloom was obviously very hurt. Why did her best friends, didn't want her to be around them?

However, it got even worse when she saw Sky and Rebbeca kissing .

He confessed to her that he and Rebbeca had a secret affair since the first time they've met each other.

Bloom's heart was now finally broken ...

But the thing that should destroy her whole world was just about to come yet.

Bloom took a look above the book she tried to read.

That was simply impossible and yet it happened right before her eyes.

Rebbeca turned into Darcy just before Icy and Stormy emerged. They discussed something, but Bloom couldn't hear what they were talking about.

But one thing she knew ...  
She had to warn the others.  
As quickly as she could , she ran into the bedroom.

,, WINX WAKE UP !" she cried . In fact, the Winx came not by five seconds later, all sleepy from their rooms.

,, What is the matter Bloom? I just had my beauty sleep.", said a sleepy Stella. You should never interfere with Stella during sleep .

,, Rebbeca is Darcy , "said Bloom .

For a moment there was silence ...

But then came things like : ,, Bloom Tell no nonsense " or things like ,, Don't tell lies ". And many other things.

Bloom felt betrayed and left by her friends.  
She also told their parents and Faragonda.

But no one gave her faith.

They even threatened to banish her if she continued to tell lies.

And this was the moment in which racked her whole world.

Nobody gave her believe.

It was from the people that were important to her.

Why ? she thought herself. On the cold floor in front of the palace of Domino tired and exhausted she fell asleep.

When she opened her eyes she found herself on a lawn again. In front of her was a deep gap in the earth.

She stood up and walked in front of the deep abyss.

And what if she jumped into ...?

A familiar voice whisper in her head: ,, With this way you can begin new ... ''

Bloom concluded for a moment her eyes ...

When she opened them again, she knew what she would do next.

She overcame the last meters which separated her from the abyss and jumped in.

A blue light appeared in front of her.

At first she did not know what it was, but then she realized it. It was a portal ...


End file.
